


Tightrope

by jordieey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Love/Hate, No character bashing, Pining, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: A poem about Laurel's unreturned love for Oliver.





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> No hate, please. Laurel/Oliver is not my ship, but I tried to be respectful.

You know what, Ollie?  
It would be easier to hate you  
More so than it is to love you  
But as the saying goes--  
“There’s a thin line between love  
And hate”

I never truly understood that  
Not until you disappeared for five years

One day,  
I found out you were dead  
On that same day,  
I learned of you and Sarah

I was convinced I hated you  
For so long I thought I did  
And then you came back

The love returned,  
When I thought you had changed  
And then the hate flooded in,  
When you said you had not

It took me some time,  
But finally I learned the truth:  
I did not love you  
I did not hate you

The line between love and hate?  
It was my tightrope  
I balanced myself perfectly

Sometimes, I would tip one way  
Toward the side of hate  
Toward the side on love  
But I always righted myself 

Until I found out your secret

I think, in that moment, I fell off the rope  
I plunged into the abyss of love  
And all the pain that came with it

I wanted to hate Felicity  
How could she possibly understand you?  
She was just a woman  
An IT girl

But--  
“There’s a thin line between love  
And hate”

It turns out she did understand you--  
Just enough  
And I saw the way you looked at her

I, too, came to love her  
She became a precious friend

It’s an interesting kind of pain,  
Watching the man you love  
With someone you care for deeply

It both pained me and thrilled me  
To see you together  
But eventually,  
I came to accept it

I know I'm not the love of your life  
But you will always be the love of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please?


End file.
